


Here, Kitty!

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cat Ears, Kitten Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith gets some high-tech cat ears and cat tail that can feel human touch, so he and Shiro test them out.-----“So you can feel this?” He rubbed the cat ear softly, and reached with his other hand to fondle the tail where it poked out the back of Keith’s lingerie.“Yess…” Keith’s voice was breathless. He stepped even closer, filling the space between Shiro’s knees.“Oh, Keith,” Shiro sighed heavily, drawing his lips over the lace on Keith’s chest as he nuzzled forward. “You’re so perfect. God, look at you. Look what you’ve done for me!”“You like it?” There was a hint of insecurity beneath the desire in Keith’s voice. But Shiro would just have to fix that.





	Here, Kitty!

The door was locked. It was late enough that most everybody would be asleep. It was just the two of them.

“Ok. And you’re sure you’re not going to laugh?”

“Keith, babe, I’d never laugh. What have you got?” Shiro sat expectantly at the edge of his bed.

“It’s well… it’s…” 

Keith stepped out from the small adjoined bathroom, flushed scarlet and looking bashful. That alone was enough to give Shiro palpitations. But what he was wearing! Lord!

It was black, and lacey, and _tight_. 

Keith’s smooth skin shone through the generous gaps in the fabric. It had ties that crisscrossed his body and along down his thighs. It must have been hell to get into, but Shiro would thoroughly enjoy getting him out of it.

Keith blushed deeper, his eyes focused on a spot on the floor. 

“P-Pidge made them…”

Pidge?!

Made them?!

What?! How? What?

“Wha-? oh!”

Keith lifted a shy hand to his head, touching a soft second set of ears that sat atop his wild mop of hair. 

“Cat ears?”

Keith nodded and took a step forward. He flinched as his finger trailed the edge of the ear. To Shiro’s surprise, the ear flicked away from the touch.

“What?” 

When was the last time Shiro had a coherent thought? Answer: just before Keith stepped into the room. Since then, not a blessed thing had made it through his mind except a steady chorus of ‘oh boy oh boy oh boy!’

Keith moved slowly forward, working himself into touching range.

“Pidge was testing robotics with artificial relays to react to brain waves and send touch information back just like a real appendage.”

Why was Keith ruining this mood with talk of Pidge and science? No matter, Shiro only understood the bare minimum.

“You mean like how my arm works?”

“No,” Keith finally stepped within reach. He took Shiro’s hand in his own and slowly lifted it to his head. “This is much more sensitive. Be careful.”

Shiro’s thumb slid gently over the soft black fur of the ear. Keith visibly shivered before him. Suddenly it was a little hard to breathe.

“How much more?”

“A lot? I may have asked her to set it to max for me.” Keith’s eyes were dark when he finally looked down into Shiro’s. A storm was brewing. “Both of them, actually?”

“Both of them?” Shiro didn’t dare to hope.

Sure enough, a moment later, a long trailing cat tail whisked around Keith’s lithe body to rest against Shiro’s raised arm. 

“So you can feel this?” He rubbed the cat ear softly, and reached with his other hand to fondle the tail where it poked out the back of Keith’s lingerie. 

“Yess…” Keith’s voice was breathless. He stepped even closer, filling the space between Shiro’s knees. 

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro sighed heavily, drawing his lips over the lace on Keith’s chest as he nuzzled forward. “You’re so perfect. God, look at you. Look what you’ve done for me!”

“You like it?” There was a hint of insecurity beneath the desire in Keith’s voice. But Shiro would just have to fix that.

“I _love_ it.” He pulled Keith closer, letting him feel rather than see the affect he was already having on Shiro’s body. He pressed his hard cock against Keith’s legs and moaned into the feeling, letting himself loose.

“God, Keith. I want to touch you – taste you. Everywhere. You’re so beautiful.”

He tried to lick Keith through the lace, but that wasn’t good enough so he strained himself up to lick and nibble at Keith’s neck. Keith lowered himself to accommodate Shiro’s eager mouth, kneeling on Shiro’s lap.

Shiro ran the back of his finger along the edge of the cat ear and it flickered briefly away from him. He did it again and then rubbed the ear between his thumb and forefinger.

Keith gasped in a way that Shiro had never heard before, which was entirely too exciting, so he did it again. 

The tail slid along Shiro’s arms in time with the small, needy movements of Keith’s hips. 

Shiro licked his way up to Keith’s human ear, and then mumbled teasingly into it. 

“Getting excited, Keith?”

Keith whimpered in response. The best kind of response. 

Shiro teased Keith’s ear with his teeth. He pulled back for a moment to lock eyes with Keith. 

Keith was flushed and panting on his lap. The ears were bent forward in interest. His eyes were heavy lidded, and he was biting his lower lip like that was all that was keeping his excitement contained. 

Keith’s name was on Shiro’s lips for a moment. Then their lips were pressed together in a sensual kiss. 

Some days, Keith would fight Shiro for control of the kiss. Some days he would tilt Shiro back and lay him into the bed, and dominate Shiro well into the morning.

But today, Keith was being coy and submissive. He let Shiro take the lead, urging him on with soft sighs and low moans rather than an intoxicating whirlwind of inexhaustible sex appeal. 

This was for Shiro. It all was for Shiro. And _god_ did Shiro appreciate it. 

Keith jumped in Shiro’s lap when Shiro rubbed the tail through a firm fist. He arched like he was throwing the responding moan up to the ceiling. 

“God, Keith!” That was hot as hell. Hot enough for Shiro to do it twice.

Keith swallowed the next groan as best he could, but that did little to lessen its appeal. 

“You like that, kitty?” Keith already had a firm grip on Shiro’s shoulders, but at the new pet name he clenched down with nails. Shiro only dimly recognized the pain of the grasp. He was too keyed up for anything to feel bad at this point. And Keith’s nails were like claws. Fuck! 

“N-not too hard, Shiro. It’s a lot…”

“Is it too much, kitty?” 

Keith shook his head, and Shiro pulled the tail again. This time he ran his fingers through the short fur all the way to the end. The tail swirled and twisted in the air behind them like it was trying to find Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro left the cat ears alone for a while to give him a hand to thoroughly explore the lace of Keith’s undergarments. 

It was tight and soft, with just enough scratch that he was sure Keith must feel with every move of his body. 

“You look like a present, Keith. How am I supposed to unwrap you, little kitty?”

He bit at the fabric and pulled it back off Keith’s chest, looking up to see if Keith was watching. He was. 

Shiro grinned and let the fabric snap back. 

He was deeply aware of the bulging mass between Keith’s legs; one that perfectly matched his own. Shiro chose to ignore it for the time being. He was going to bring them up and up and up before he ever touched Keith, and once he did he knew what manner of bliss awaited him then. 

Shiro licked his lips.

He took the end of the robotic tail in a firm grasp, then pinned his arm securely along Keith’s back to hold him up. He pushed Keith gently backwards, until he was hanging over the edge of the bed with only Shiro’s thick arm to hold him steady. 

Shiro thrilled at Keith’s implicit trust as he arched easily back without complaint. 

Keith’s hips lifted up, arching him further so that he was hanging almost upside down. 

Leather straps, not lace, intertwined over Keith’s abs, with more than enough space in between for Shiro’s inquisitive tongue. He lapped at Keith while he toyed with the tail in his fist. 

They were pressed so close Shiro could easily press Keith’s hard cock between his pecs and offer his some relief. But he didn’t.

Shiro’s free hand, the metal one, roamed Keith’s body like he was sculpting Keith out of clay. He mapped the hard lines of Keith’s chest and stomach. He traversed the cool curves of his ass and down his thigh. He ran treacherously close to his desperate cock, his fingers skimming the dark fabric that was straining from Keith’s need.

Shiro raced his hand back up to Keith’s chest and begun to tease a nipple into equal hardness. Budded, the taut bundle of nerves poked through the thin holes of the lace. Shiro swung Keith suddenly upwards so he could cover the nipple with his mouth. He lathered it with his tongue, rolled it with his lips, and tormented it with his teeth until Keith was no more than a stuttering, moaning wreck. 

“S-s-sh-sh-Shiro-o-o, g-god… f-f-fuck! Mmmm! G-god yes-s, fu-ck Shiro!”

“Good kitty, purr for me.” 

Keith’s moan rang long and low. 

“Shiro, Shiro I need you. Please, please, I need you now. Fuck me, Shiro, please.”

Fucking. Stop. Everything.

It was not often Shiro could get Keith to plead. To date, this was the third time. 

Shiro made a noise that certainly didn’t sound human. It was ferocious and wild. 

He followed it up by abruptly jumping to his feet, Keith secure in his arms, and tossing his lover none-too-gently on the bed. He was crawling over Keith’s spread body in nanoseconds, teeth bared in a possessive grin. 

“Did you have any ideas of saving these clothes, babe?” Shiro asked with an edge of steel in his voice.

Keith shook his head violently, his eyes bright with equal wildness. 

The pretty lace and tight leather bands ripped like paper under Shiro’s metal hand. He ripped Keith’s bottoms and the wraps that spiraled each thigh, but he left the top intact. 

Keith reclined in a pool of his once-clothes, hair framing his face on the pillow, cat ears at attention, and a look of pleased longing on his beautiful features. Shiro’s mind stuttered to a stop at the sight. This was his playful, strong, confident boyfriend lying here at his mercy, waiting expectantly for Shiro to ravage him fully. And Shiro was not one to disappoint.

Shiro growled and covered Keith’s body with his own. They groaned in unison into their kiss as their hard dicks finally felt the pressure of their two bodies intertwining. 

Shiro set his knees to the bed and ground his hips mercilessly down against Keith. It shifted Keith in the bed, inching him up towards the headboard. Keith clawed at his back and groaned into another kiss. Shiro felt the tail wrap around him and ghost along his exposed back. It acted like a real tail. If he is ever able to think about this night without an immediate boner, he will thank Pidge for all she’s done for him.

Shiro curled his arms under and around Keith’s shoulders and reached to grab the cat ears in each hand. 

“Sh-iro!”

Keith added a wiggle to his hips that sets Shiro’s teeth on edge with delight. 

“Don’t tease me, Shiro. I want you.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” the evil glint in Shiro’s eye was not offset by the kiss he placed to the end of Keith’s nose. “I want you to open yourself up for me.” He leaned back to find the lube then placed it in Keith’s hand.

The incredulous look on Keith’s face only lasted a moment, then he fell back into his role. 

Shiro sat back on his heels as he watched Keith. 

Keith somehow managed to blush though his face was already flushed with desire. He looked shy under Shiro’s intense gaze, and the tail began to flick about. Shiro caught the tail in his hands without looking away from Keith.

Keith spread his legs wide, his dick standing high and proud over the proceedings while Keith slowly circled then entered himself. 

Shiro let out a strangled sound when Keith immediately pressed the finger up to the hilt. 

“Gawd your perfect. Look at that perfect ass. You took that so well, kitty. You look so hot. I can’t wait for you to do that to me. Oh god, Keith. Keep going.”

Keith did just that. He popped another finger in and worked himself loose. Keith’s eyes did not leave Shiro’s face for a moment, though Shiro’s gaze was focused down with unparalleled intensity.

“Fuck, Keith, look at you. I can almost feel you around me now.” Shiro loosely fisted himself as he watched. 

“I want you, Shiro. Please.”

“Not yet, kitty. You’ve been so good. Just a little bit more. Get three for me, you can do three. You’re so good, so good, you can do three, can’t you?”

Shiro crowded closer for a better look when Keith retracted his hand, added more lube, and went in with a third finger. 

“Ahhh… you’re perfect, kitty, you’re perfect. I’m going to treat you so good.”

Without any other warning, Shiro launched himself forward and grabbed Keith at the hip and thigh. He waited just long enough for Keith to pull out of himself again before Shiro flipped him easily over onto his knees. 

It was a source of pride for Shiro that although Keith was full grown and heavily wired with muscle, he could still throw his boyfriend around like a doll when he wanted to.  
Shiro was lubed and inside Keith within moments. 

“Good kitty,” Shiro praised behind clenched teeth as he began to gradually pick up speed. His hand inspected the knot of each spine down Keith’s back.

Keith rocked back against him in time with each thrust, his moans echoing through the captain’s chambers. 

It didn’t take long for the tension to build. Shiro had done a good job winding them both up, and now that it was time to go, things went rather quickly. 

Shiro splayed himself over Keith’s back and reached down to fist his hard length. Keith’s moans reached a new pitch that signaled his building release. 

The tail thumped against Shiro’s side and back as they rutted together. 

On a sudden whim, Shiro took the tail in hand once more. He fisted it much the same way he did Keith’s weeping cock.

Keith screamed and quickly grabbed a pillow to stifle his cries.

“Is this good, kitty?” Shiro couldn’t hide the concern in his voice.

“Y-yeah.” Keith only raised his head from the pillow for a moment. He quickly bit down on it again and screamed when Shiro began to rub the tail in unison with his dick.

Keith shook against Shiro, tightening and clenching around him like he was trying to steal Shiro’s dick for himself. 

Shiro came not long after. He pumped himself fully into Keith and then pulled out. 

His fists continued to work Keith into a frenzy. Keith was crying into the pillow now, his body so tense it must almost hurt.

Still lying on him, Shiro nuzzled his nose against Keith’s neck.

“Come on, pretty kitty. You’ve been so good to me. You’ve treated me so well. This is your treat for being so good.” Shiro could feel his words urging Keith on. Just a little more and he’d be spent as well. “This is for you because you’ve been so good to me. Look at you, so desperate to come. Come on, Keith, you can do it. Good kitty. Come on.”

Keith came with a powerful blast that ruined their sheets. 

“Good job, good boy,” Shiro continued his praise as he rolled to the side and pulled Keith into his arms on a dry edge of the bed. 

He pet Keith’s head, careful not to touch the ears, and whispered sweet nothings until they both recovered enough energy to clean themselves up.

The lace top came off with surprising ease, as did the ears and tail.

“So… are we keeping them?” Shiro asked as Keith set them both down on the bathroom vanity. He had done his best to keep his voice nonchalant but he could tell Keith saw right through it.

“Pidge needs them back, with a full report on their sensitivity.” He pulled a face, “I’m going to have to get creative to get out of that.”

“Ok,” Shiro tried not to pout. 

They changed sheets and got ready for bed quickly. Just as they were falling asleep, Shiro woke them both up with a great gasp.

“What?!” Keith asked, vaulting up and scanning the room: always on alert.

“I should have taken _pictures_!!” Shiro wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I feel like it's been forever since I've posted just straight-up smut! It feels good, lol. 
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm going to be posting next time, my WIPs are really starting to outnumber my stuff that's ready to post. But you should drop a kudos or send a comment to encourage me to get my shit together and finish some of this.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter or tumblr (twitter is best) for updates, or if you wanna throw some aggressive encouragement my way.  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
